Illness
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One of the team is infected with a dangerous illness. Will they pull through? Rated K for now, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! :D So here is a new multi-chaptered fic from me. But while on holiday I managed to write a grand total of...one chapter..because we were doing things everyday and I didn't have time. But I go on holiday again next week and this time for longer so I will be writing more chapters. :D**

**Hope you enjoy this one. Rating may change as I go along.**

**xxx**

* * *

Dr Nikki Alexander groaned as her foot sunk deep into a puddle of mud as she climbed out of her car at the crime scene she had been called to. Swearing slightly to herself she reached into the back of her car to grab hold of her kit, thanking Leo quietly for warning her that the scene was at a farm. Her trainers squelched in even more mud as she walked up the driveway to the farmhouse dodging chickens and geese as she did so. A police officer met her on the way and he cursed as he stepped in something Nikki knew wasn't mud.

"DCI Paul Winters" he greeted her with a strong handshake and tried to shake the brown substance coating his shoe off at the same time causing Nikki to feel slightly sorry for the man and his previously shiny shoes.

"Dr Nikki Alexander" she gave him a smile as he motioned towards the house in front of them.

"No-one has touched the body since the paramedics announced about two hours ago" Winters told her and Nikki nodded as she walked through the door he held open for her. Upon entering the living room she saw the deceased man sitting in his armchair. He looked as though he was sleeping however the gaunt emaciated face betrayed this. Nikki pulled on a pair of gloves and examined the body intently while DCI Winters held back at the door, his face contorted at the slight smell of alcohol and something he didn't want to identify wafted from the body.

"He's been dead about forty six hours by the look of it, I'll know more when I autopsy him" Nikki explained and Winters just nodded and jumped out of the way as a chicken ran into the room clucking loudly.

"Bloody farm animals" Winters shouted "My men are meant to be rounding them up" causing Nikki to laugh and shake her head.

"If you're finished I'll get someone to collect the body" the DCI told Nikki who nodded and followed the man out of the room. They passed by a barn on the way to the van and cars and Nikki caught sight of a dead cow laying on it's side but she just frowned at it and walked on, it was a farm after all, these things were probably common.

"I'll call you when I have something for you" Nikki told Winters a few minutes later as they stood by her car "I don't know how long it will take me to autopsy him"

"Okay thank you" Winters nodded and Nikki gave him another smile before climbing into her car, giggling to herself as the DCI stepped back and placed his foot in the same pile of mud that she had earlier.

"Where was your scene?" Harry asked an hour later as Nikki walked into the lab "You stink"

"Well thank you very much for that, you are supposed to be my best friend" Nikki told him and punched him none to gently in the arm causing Harry to wince and rub it "Oh don't be such a baby and my scene was at a farm if you must know"

"That hurt" Harry pouted "I think I'm going to bruise"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk where she logged onto her laptop and waited for the body to be delivered from the farm.

"Will you need any help with the autopsy?" Harry asked as he wheeled himself over on his chair and sat next to Nikki's desk.

"I might" Nikki nodded not looking away from her laptop screen but she saw Harry sit up straighter, he had been doing paperwork for the past few days "But I'll call Leo if I do" she added and looked directly at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"But I'm your husband" he whined and Nikki leant over and kissed him on the lips allowing him to deepen it, throwing all rules about their professionalism at work out of the window. Nikki broke away when the door to the lab opened and Leo walked in, he looked at them and rolled his eyes slightly knowing what they had been doing.

"If you can manage to drag yourself away from Harry Nikki the body from the farm has arrived and they've put a name to him"

"Right thank you Leo" Nikki nodded as she stood up and let Harry's arm drop from where it was positioned on her waist to his lap "Enjoy your paper work darling"

Harry just shook his head and rolled himself back to his desk to finish his mountain of paperwork that didn't seem to be getting smaller.

* * *

**Just so you know, this story is no way related to "Lies". I decided that Harry and Nikki should already be married in this so they .**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"There's nothing to suggest that he died from suspicious circumstances" Nikki told DCI Winters a few hours later after she had performed the autopsy on the farmer identified as Cain Collins "His liver was shot to pieces which shows long term alcohol abuse but other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary that would tell me to be suspicious but tox results should be back in a few days, they will tell if there was anything else involved"

"Right thank you" Winters nodded and ran one hand over his face "I've tried to contact some of his family but no luck just yet"

Nikki shrugged and nodded.

"I could get someone else to look at the body if you want a second opinion"

"No" Winters shook his head and reached for his phone "No yours is good. Thank you"

Nikki nodded and turned around to walk back into the lab, Harry had been called out to a scene and Leo was sitting in his office typing at his computer. Smiling to herself Nikki made her way towards the cutting room to collect her notes together. She wrapped the victim's clothes up in a tight bundle and placed them in the protective plastic bags before placing them in a pile with the other effects the man had on him at the time of death. Nikki then turned to the deceased on the table behind her and pulled a sheet over his body and wheeled him to the cooling freezers where he would stay until family was found or he was taken by the undertakers for a burial regardless of family.

--------------

When Nikki arrived home that evening Harry was still at work so she had the house to herself. She had a long shower to get rid of the smell of deceased body and farm animals then tidied up the house and sat in front of the television watching the news until Harry came home a few hours later.

"Hello beautiful" he said as he leant down and gave her a kiss "How long have you been home?"

"Three hours?" Nikki shrugged and stood up to follow Harry upstairs to the bedroom where he undressing, she ran her eyes up and down his bare chest and smirked at him when he caught her looking.

"Yes?" he asked giving her his innocent look that she was immune to. Instead of replying she crossed the room and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss and grinned against his lips as he pushed her backwards onto the bed.

---------

The next morning Harry was awake and dressed before Nikki had even woken up. Knowing it was a bad sign that Nikki wasn't up after Harry had eaten breakfast he walked into their bedroom to see Nikki still sleeping in the middle of the bed. He walked over to the bed and leant over to gently wake her.

"Nikki wake up darling" he whispered and Nikki moaned and tried to swat him away. "What's wrong?"

"Tired" Nikki mumbled into the pillow and Harry chuckled and lifted the duvet away from Nikki causing her to moan loudly and curl up in a ball.

"Well if you hadn't kept me up half the night.." Harry told her

"You and your innuendoes can bugger off" Nikki told him but her eyes shone with amusement as Harry rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"Come on or you'll be late for work"

"Don't want to" Nikki whined "I don't feel well"

"What's wrong beautiful?" Harry asked, at once concerned, Nikki never liked to admit that she was ill.

"Sore throat and a headache" Nikki replied and swung her legs over the side of the bed allowing Harry to help her up "I'll be fine after some tablets"

-----

Halfway through the day Leo found Nikki sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, a packet of tablets and a glass of water sitting next to her on the desk.

"Nikki are you alright?" he asked and Nikki jumped and looked up at him and nodded. Leo could see her eyes were glazed over slightly and she had a sheen of sweat covering her face and forehead. He reached out and placed the back of his hand to her head like he would a child and was surprised when she leant into his touch, he was even more surprised by the heat radiating off her.

"Nikki why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?" he chided and looked around the lab to see if Harry was anywhere in sight, he wasn't so he turned back to Nikki.

"I was fine this morning" Nikki mumbled and closed her eyes to try and control the pain from her head and most of her body.

"I think you have flu" Leo commented and wrapped his hand gently around Nikki's upper arm, Nikki winced against the pain this caused her and Leo apologised quietly. "Come on I'll take you home"

"No I'm fine to drive myself" Nikki mumbled "You have work to do"

"You are not driving yourself in this state" Leo chided her and allowed Nikki to pick up her coat and shrug it on before leading her out of the main lab and towards the car park. "I'll ring Harry to tell him I'm taking you home"

* * *

**Two chapters in one day, hope you apreciate me. :D**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When Harry got home later that evening he went straight to the bedroom and found Nikki asleep under the covers. He had gone home as soon as Leo had told him that Nikki had been taken home ill but his wife had told him to go back to work and not to worry about her. Reaching over he gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead and found that she was still burning up but was shivering under the duvet covers. He pressed a kiss onto her clammy forehead and quietly left the room. He picked up the phone on his way to the kitchen and rang Leo's number.

"Hey Leo it's me" he said when the phone was picked up on the other end "Nikki's no better, she's got a fever"

"_Are you going to take her to the doctor's?" _Leo asked and Harry pulled out a mug from the cupboard as he replied.

"If she's no better tomorrow then I'll have to call one out, there is no way she can go to the surgery in the state she is in"

"_Was she okay this morning?"_

"She said something about a sore throat and a headache but then she just waved it off as Nikki does and had some tablets for it. She told me she was feeling better" Harry replied and turned around to lean his back against the counter behind him and ran his free hand through his hair.

"_Ring me tomorrow morning to tell me how she is. You can have the day off if you want to look after her if she is that bad. If you call the doctor tell me what he says"_

"Will do Leo" Harry nodded even though the older man couldn't see he then hung up and placed the phone beside him, forgetting about the water that had boiled during his conversation. He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Nikki again and sat on the edge of the bed next to her gently stroking her damp hair as she shivered violently.

-----

The next morning when Harry woke up Nikki was sitting on the side of the bed about to climb out.

"Nikki are you alright?" he asked as he sprung out of bed and made his way round to her as she nodded and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine" she replied but from her hoarse voice he could tell her throat was sore, he was about to say something when she broke into a coughing fit, Harry saw her eyes glaze over with tears at the pain and he gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"You're still ill" he told her "How are you _really_ feeling?"

"My whole body aches, I have a sore throat and I just cant get comfortable" Nikki replied honestly and Harry nodded and reached for the phone next to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the doctor's surgery"

"No Harry…" Nikki started and sighed and shook her head and the 'don't argue' look Harry gave her. She turned over in the bed and winced at the pain this caused her, trying to ignore Harry on the phone behind her as she tried to get comfortable in the bed but failed.

The doctor came a few hours later and told Harry and Nikki that she had the flu, which caused Nikki to roll her eyes and tell Harry that she knew it was only that. The doctor had told her to get plenty of rest and fluids and had given her some stronger painkillers for the aches. Nikki was currently asleep in bed after taking the tablets, which caused drowsiness and Harry was on the phone to Leo who had given Harry at least a day off to look after Nikki for a while. Both men knew Nikki would protest at hearing this but Leo had been firm with Harry when he had told the younger man to take the day off.

"Harry I need to go to work" Nikki told her husband a few hours later after she had woken up and decided she needed to work "I'm on a case"

"Nikki you are _ill_ and are not going into work" Harry scoffed and shook his head at her "Even I didn't know you are this stubborn"

"Can you lay with me Harry" Nikki asked after he said this and Harry nodded and climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder as she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry ran one hand through her long blonde hair gently and smiled down at her when he thought that their second anniversary was coming up soon. When he knew Nikki was deep asleep he gently removed himself from the bed and lay his wife down and covered her up before walking out of the room, leaving the door open slightly so he could hear her if she called him.

The next day and Nikki seemed even worse, her fever was high and her body ached all over. Her sore throat prevented her from talking properly or even at all at some points of the day and sometimes Harry could even hear her breathing loudly as though something was rattling around in her lungs.

"Nikki" he said quietly as he walked into their bedroom holding a glass of water in one hand and the bottle of her tablets in the other. When she didn't respond to him Harry placed them on the cabinet next to the bed and reached out to her. He could feel her shivering underneath his touch but instead of the hot skin he was used to feeling at the moment her skin was cool and clammy. He gently moved her so he could see her better and saw her chest rising and falling in rapid succession as though she was struggling for breath. Harry brought his hand to her neck and felt for her pulse, knowing what was happening to his wife before he even felt the weak pulse under his fingers.

* * *

**I actually had to do research for this fic before I actually wrote it so all of the medical stuff that's coming up about what is wrong with Nikki is actually true.**

**I don't think this will be a very long fic, so I need ideas for another multi-chapter for when I go on holiday next week.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was buried elbow deep in the chest cavity of a victim when his mobile rang from his pocket. Sighing to himself he let it ring, he would see who it was after he had cleaned himself up. His phone stopped ringing and Leo went back to the body in front of him but when it rang another two times he got worried. Extracting himself from the deceased he pulled off his gloves and washed his hands before pulling out his phone and seeing he had three missed calls from Harry. He re-dialled the number on the screen and it was picked up almost instantly.

"_What were you doing?" _came Harry's voice instantly down the phone and Leo could tell by the tone of voice something was wrong.

"I was elbow deep in a chest cavity if you must know" Leo replied "What's wrong?"

"_Nikki went into shock and I had to call an ambulance to take her to the hospital" _came Harry's reply and Leo could tell he was fighting tears.

"It was that bad?" Leo asked and Harry made a noise of confirmation. As Leo was about to continue the doors to the cutting room burst open and a exhausted looking lab tech ran in, not bothering to scrub up. Leo was about to ask why when a folder was thrust upon him by the young male.

"The results from Dr Alexander's tox on the deceased farmer" the man panted and Leo opened the folder to see what the rush was about. He saw what was written on the page and looked up at the young lab tech who nodded solemnly.

"It was run twice to make sure but it is correct"

"Harry…" Leo started but his phone was dead where Harry had hung up "Shit" he swore, surprising the lab tech. He then rushed from the cutting room telling the lab tech to call someone to clean up the body he was working on and he then made his way as quickly as he could towards his office where he closed his door and picked up the phone, hesitating slightly as he did so.

--------------

"Sir could you tell me how long your wife has been ill?" the doctor at the hospital asked Harry as Nikki was wheeled into a room behind them.

"Um..three days" Harry replied "We called the doctor and he said it was just the flu"

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that sir" the doctor informed him "What is Nikki's job?"

"We're both pathologists" Harry told him "She was working on a body from a farm I think..nothing to hard, he apparently died of alcohol poisoning. There was nothing to suggest anything else. Can I see Nikki?"

"I'm afraid not Dr..?"

"Cunningham" Harry replied quietly and another doctor walked up to them, he spoke in whispers to the other man who then walked away and left the new doctor with Harry.

"I'm Dr Roland Winters" he introduced himself "You may work my brother, Paul Winters"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded "Nikki was…" he stopped himself as he thought of the state his wife was in in the room behind him "What's wrong with her?" he asked weakly "She was alright a few days ago"

"What was she working on?" Dr Winters asked and led Harry into a room where they both sat down on chairs that lined the room "In your line of work you can be exposed to..things that other people aren't"

"She was working on a farmer who had apparently died of alcohol poisoning" Harry tried to remain calm as he recalled the details of Nikki's work "Everything pointed to it but Nikki sent some blood to tox just to make sure, she hadn't got the results before she was ill though"

"Have any of the other people who have been exposed to the body had the same symptoms as your wife?" Dr Winters enquired and Harry shook his head.

"Not that I know of. I think we would have known if there was"

"Okay thank you" the doctor nodded and stood up "We're doing tests on your wife at the moment to see what we can do for her"

"Can I see her please?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment Dr Cunningham" Dr Winters shook his head and Harry knew he was really sorry "Is there anyone you can call?"

"Yeah" Harry mumbled and nodded as the door opened and a young man poked his head in and asked to see Dr Winters in the hallway.

"We've just had a call from the pathology lab where Dr Cunningham and Dr…Cunningham?" the younger man asked as he looked at Nikki's record in front of him.

"Dr Alexander" Harry told him as he walked past them "She kept her maiden name for work"

"Thank you" the young doctor replied and waited until Harry was out of ear shot before continuing "We've had a call from the pathology lab, they've had the tox results back from the deceased farmer that Dr Alexander was working on and it says he died of.." he looked around and whispered "anthrax"

"You're joking?" Dr Winters asked even though he knew there was no joke "She's had the flu symptoms for _three_ days, you know what that means"

The young man just shrugged slightly and shook his head.

"We can do our best for her, that's it" he paused and looked the way Harry had gone to make a phone call to Leo "Shall I tell him or you?"

"I'll do it" Dr Winters sighed "He will know what it means as soon as I tell him what she has been infected with" he looked around "Keep this between us and the staff caring for her. There is no transmission of anthrax between an infected human to a non-infected human but we don't need a panic"

* * *

**Yeah so I researched anthrax poisoning as I said in the chapter before, it was rather interesting actually.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr Cunningham may I have a word?" Dr Winters asked as he spotted Harry walking down the corridor towards the waiting room on the floor Nikki was currently on "About your wife's condition"

"How is she?" Harry asked instantly and Dr Winters directed the younger man into his office and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Dr Cunningham your wife…your wife has contracted anthrax through inhalation of the spores"

Harry felt his blood run cold when he heard these words and had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat as he sat himself down heavily in a chair next to Dr Winters' desk, he knew all about anthrax from his medical studies and hoped that he would never have to deal with it.

"Anthrax?" he asked quietly "But she's been ill for three days, the treatment should start before the symptoms even present themselves for the infected person to…" he closed his eyes against the tears that welled up and took a deep breath and opened them again "Is my wife going to die?" he asked and Dr Winters sat himself in the chair next to Harry.

"Dr Cunningham your wife has reached the fulfilment stage of the virus, in cases like these there is a ninety seven percent mortality rate even with treatment"

Harry took a deep breath when he heard this, even though he knew this information from his medical studies it still hit him like a tonne of bricks when he heard it about Nikki. He didn't even bother to stop the tears as they dripped down his face and he buried his head in his hands and sobbed loudly.

"I cant lose her" he cried "I just cant, she's my life"

"I'm so sorry" Dr Winters said even though he knew these words wouldn't help after telling the man that his wife was going to die. "I've had a call from your lab they are decontaminating it now to prevent any further contamination from the body. As you know anthrax cant spread from an infected human to a non-infected human unless the infected one is…deceased" he paused and let Harry nod quickly before continuing "No one else was in as close contact with the body as your wife and as there have been no reports of any more infections like your wife we think we are safe…"

"Safe?" Harry scoffed loudly "My wife is _dying_ and you think that is safe?" he spat and stood up "I need to contact a friend" he said before walking quickly out of the room leaving Dr Winters feeling ashamed of himself.

------------

After a few calls to Leo Harry decided to wait for the man to ring him back, knowing that the lab was being decontaminated and would take quite a while.

"Dr Cunningham?" came Dr Winters' voice behind him and Harry nodded to show he was listening, not bothering to turn away from the window where he was staring out over London "You can see your wife now"

"Thank you" Harry muttered as he walked past the doctor and into the room that was indicated to him. The doctors allowed him some privacy with his wife and left the room. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he saw Nikki laying in the bed in the middle of the room. There was a drip in one arm connecting to a bag of clear fluid to help with the dehydration and she had a tube inserted into her lungs to help her breathe after respiratory collapse and a whole host of wires and tubes connected her to various machines next to her bed.

"God Nikki" Harry breathed as he walked over to the bed and crouched down next to her taking her hand gently in his and pressing a kiss onto it before he let the tears flow again "What am I going to do without you beautiful, you're my life" he gave her a weak smile and reached up to run one hand over her hair, her face was still cold and damp with perspiration. "We were going to have babies Nikki" he sniffed and then started to sob "Lots of babies because we didn't like being only children did we? And we would watch them grow up and we would grow old together" his sobbing grew and he buried his face in the duvet that covered Nikki's body and cried like he had never cried before. "I love you so much it hurts" he mumbled as he raised his head to look at her, tears still making their way down his cheeks "Please don't leave me"

* * *

**Angst! Did I do well with the angst?**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The process of decontaminating the lab was a long tiresome one, since the spores could be carried by the ventilation shafts the whole building had to be decontaminated and the entire staff given vaccines just in case they had contracted anthrax. The farm where the anthrax had been from was also being decontaminated and the animals had to be put down to prevent further infection. Leo was one of the first to be allowed to leave the lab and he was already on his way to the hospital to be with Harry and Nikki after he had received a phone call from Harry asking him to go to the hospital as soon as possible. When he walked up to the reception in the hospital the woman behind the counter directed him towards Nikki's room and he walked cautiously along the corridors until he reached the plain wooden door with the number fifteen written on it in plastic numbers. He reached up and knocked quietly on the door then opened it slowly and poked his head in. Harry looked up from his position next to Nikki's bed and gave Leo a small sad smile which Leo returned as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"How is she doing?" Leo asked quietly and Harry looked away from Nikki to look at his older friend.

"Don't give me that crap Leo" he sighed "You did go through medical school as well" he paused and cleared his throat "You know she's dying"

"Don't say that Harry" Leo said as he pulled up another chair and sat next to the younger man "It's not a one hundred percent mortality rate"

"Yeah but it's _ninety seven_ percent Leo" Harry replied and shook his head "That's a death sentence and you know it"

"Harry please…" Leo started but Harry shook his head again and gripped Nikki's hand under his and swallowed heavily, not wanting Leo to see him cry.

"Just don't Leo please"

"Have you had the vaccine yet?" Leo asked after a few minutes and Harry nodded and turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah they made sure I had it. What about the lab?"

"They're decontaminating it and giving the vaccines to everyone just in case, the body has been taken away and disposed of properly and the farm is being sorted out as we speak" Leo replied quickly and looked at Harry again "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No" Harry replied shortly "I'm staying here with Nikki, I cant leave her"

"Nikki wouldn't want you to…" Leo started but Harry interrupted

"You don't know what Nikki would want" Harry almost snarled at him as he stood up to face Leo who was also standing "She's not your wife she's mine, you don't know _anything_!" he was shouting by the end of it and he found he didn't care that he had tears streaming down his face. He started so sob loudly and Leo gently pulled him into a hug and allowed Harry to cry into his shoulder, his own eyes filling with tears as he looked at Nikki laying motionless in the bed, knowing that they were slowly losing her for real this time. He comforted Harry gently like he would with a small child as the younger man cried loudly into him and clutched at his shirt. After a while Harry stopped crying and moved away from Leo, not even looking at all embarrassed by what he had just done as he wiped his face with one hand and sniffed slightly.

"Can you stay with her while I go home for a while?" Harry asked quietly and Leo nodded and gave Harry a small smile.

"Of course" he replied and nodded to the door "Go and get some rest"

"I'll be back as quickly as I can" Harry told Leo as he leant over and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's slightly cold lips and ran one hand gently over her hair "You stay with us" he whispered and gave her another kiss before standing up and walking out of the room. When he had gone Leo turned to the bed and gently grasped Nikki's hand in his, he noted that it was still quite clammy and cold.

"You hang in there Nikki" he told the woman in the bed "You aren't going to let some statistics beat you are you? You're stronger than that"

------------

When Harry got home the first thing he did was have a long shower to try and calm himself down. The second thing he did was sit on the sofa with a photo album that held pictures of himself, Nikki and Leo in various places, most of them being the pub. He smiled to himself and ran his fingers over a picture of Nikki holding a glass of wine, one arm wrapped around Leo's shoulders grins on both of their faces. Swallowing a lump in his throat he pulled out another photo album, this time of their wedding and opened it slowly his eyes smarting as he saw a picture of Nikki in her wedding dress a bright happy grin on her face as she faced the camera. Harry couldn't bear to look any more and slammed the album shut before replacing both of them in their original places and walking up to his and Nikki's bedroom to try and have a bit of sleep. Instead he just lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, sleep not wanting to come to him at all. He rolled over onto Nikki's side of the bed and reached over to grab hold of her pyjama top, he brought it to his face and breathed in the smell that was uniquely Nikki.

"Why her? Why my Nikki?" he whispered into the top as he started to cry again "Why not me?"

* * *

**Even I don't know if I am going to kill Nikki yet. I'm going on holiday on tuesday so you may have to wait about eleven days to see what happens. lol! Sorry about that by the way. So..do you think Nikki should die or not? Or was that a really stupid question? hehe. I'll take it into account when I'm writing the rest of this story.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing Harry knew was the sunlight streaming through the windows next to where he lay where he hadn't closed the curtains before laying down on the bed. He winced as he opened his eyes to the blinding light and looked next to him expecting to see Nikki but everything from the day before came flooding back to him like a nightmare. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up his phone from where it had fallen out of his pocket. He had one message from Leo and his heart dropped, dreading what it would say. He opened it and sighed in relief, it was Leo telling him that he had been practically thrown out of the hospital last night and he apologised to Harry for leaving Nikki, he also said that the coroner had granted Harry compassionate leave to be with Nikki. He replied quickly to Leo saying that it was okay and not to worry before he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. The house was terribly quiet, he was used to the radio being on and Nikki humming along to it while she waited for the coffee machine to finish or Nikki and himself having one of their usual banters while they got dressed for work. Now there was nothing but silence. He walked past the radio, not even bothering to put it on as instead of working the coffee machine he poured water into the kettle and made just one mug of coffee before realising it wasn't as good as Nikki's and throwing it down the sink. He then went back to the bedroom to pick up his discarded coat ready to head to the hospital when he saw that one of Nikki's drawers in the cabinet next to her side of the bed was open slightly. He walked over and went to close it when something in there caught his eye, he opened the drawer further and his stomach plummeted when he saw what was there.

---------

When Harry got to the hospital he was surprised to find Leo already there. He questioned this and Leo just shook his head.

"The decontamination process is a long one" Leo told him "They are sending all cases to various other labs and the staff of our lab have been given paid leave for at least the weekend while things are sorted out. They have to check the air vents, things like that, that's what's taking so long" he looked at Harry when the younger man only made a noise to show he had been listening "Listen Harry I don't have to be here if you want time alone with Nikki I just…"

"No Leo please stay" Harry interrupted quickly "She is as much your family as she is mine, she would want you here"

"She wouldn't want us fussing though" Leo reminded Harry "When she wakes up we're going to get a right ear full from her"

"_When_ she wakes up?" Harry repeated "You're very hopeful aren't you?"

"Why aren't you?" Leo shot back "You above all others know how stubborn Nikki is, she isn't going to let a small thing like a statistic tie her down is she?"

Harry didn't reply to this and Leo could tell something else was bothering him.

"What else is wrong Harry?" he asked softly as they got to Nikki's room and entered it quietly. Harry didn't reply straight away as he walked over to Nikki and pressed a kiss onto her lips and her forehead before he walked over to the window that was facing London and gripped hold of the ledge and took a deep breath.

"I found.." he paused for a second then continued "I found three pregnancy tests in Nikki's bedside drawer this morning, un-used" he started and Leo shot a glance at Nikki before taking a seat in the corner of the room "I don't know why she would buy them unless she suspected she was…" he couldn't finish his sentence as it would make it all too real for him "I wish I hadn't have found them Leo" he whispered "I wish that I don't wonder if she is pregnant and I'm going to lose my wife _and_…baby" he choked out the last word but kept his emotions in check as he took a deep breath.

"The doctor's have done blood tests on Nikki" Leo reminded Harry quietly and the younger man nodded "It will show up on the results, they test for everything"

"I don't want to know" Harry replied quietly "I just want to deal with losing my wife..not a baby as well, if she even is pregnant, it could just be a false alarm"

"It could be" Leo said simply

"Why her Leo?" Harry asked suddenly and turned, leaning his back on the windowsill he had been leaning on "Why not me or..someone else. Why my Nikki?"

Leo didn't know how to reply to this so he didn't, he just sat in his seat staring at the machines surrounding Nikki in the bed. There was a knock on the door and Harry called out for them to enter, Dr Winters walked into the room carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning" he greeted both men. Leo returned the greeting however Harry didn't, not thinking that the morning was wonderful at this moment in time. "I have the blood results on your wife Dr Cunningham"

Harry sent a stricken look towards Leo who stood up from his chair and walked over to the doctor.

"Would you be able to show me the results before Harry?" he asked quietly "There are…things he doesn't want to know"

"If I have Dr Cunningham's permission then yes" Dr Winters nodded and both men looked towards Harry who nodded at Leo.

"You have my permission" he stated and turned to Leo "Don't tell me"

Leo just nodded

"Okay"

Dr Winters turned back to Leo.

"Maybe we should go into my office then"

Leo nodded and sent Harry a look before following the doctor out of the room and down the corridor to his office.

"Now Dr Dalton?"

"Professor" Leo replied and sat in a chair opposite Dr Winters' desk

"Oh I'm sorry" Dr Winters apologised and Leo waved it off as the younger doctor looked down at the test results on the desk in front of him "The blood tests show that it is indeed anthrax that Mrs Cunningham has contracted, not that we have any doubt of that. The anthrax _has_ reached the fulfilment stage and you and I know what that means, there is only a three percent chance that she will survive"

Leo gave Dr Winters a slight smile.

"You don't know Nikki, she is the most stubborn person I have ever know, she wont let ninety seven mortality rate get in her way"

"I do hope so" Dr Winters nodded and paused "There is one more thing, when we do a blood test we check for every possibility. In a woman's case that means pregnancy as well.." hearing this Leo sat up straighter in his chair.

"That is what Harry didn't want to know" he told Dr Winters "He found three unused pregnancy tests this morning and he doesn't want to know if Nikki is pregnant or not...that's why I'm here, not him"

"Well Professor Dalton, Nikki is indeed pregnant. Only about three weeks to a month though so she may have had only a small inkling that she may have been pregnant. But there is every chance that she could lose the baby between now and…" he stopped and looked at Leo

"When she dies" Leo continued dryly as he sighed loudly and brought his hands to his face before running one hand through his hair and nodding at Dr Winters.

"Why Nikki?" he muttered quietly to himself "Can you please not tell Harry" he told the doctor in front of him "It will devastate him to know. It doesn't make him a bad man, not wanting to know whether his wife is pregnant or not.."

"I know" Dr Winters interrupted "He just doesn't want the pain of losing two people"

Leo just nodded and stood up wondering if Dr Winters had personal experience of what Harry was going through but he didn't like to ask.

"I'll get back to Harry now"

Dr Winters just nodded and let Leo exit the room by himself and make his way back to his friend.

* * *

**I'll try and get more chapters uploaded before I leave on tuesday.**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"He didn't tell me anything we don't already know" Leo informed Harry simply when he entered Nikki's room again.

"What about…" Harry started and motioned to Nikki's stomach from where he was sitting next to the bed.

"You didn't want to know" Leo replied as he settled himself back on his seat in the corner of the room "So I'm not telling you either way"

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't like not knowing _but_ I don't want to know" he informed Leo, frustration evident on his face and in his voice "You know if she's..." he stated

"Yes I do" Leo nodded

"Why do you know and I don't?" Harry demanded almost to himself "I'm the father I should know"

"Then go and ask Dr Winters because I told you I'm not telling you, you asked me not to tell you and I'm not going to" Leo shouted loudly.

"Please Leo I've changed my mind" Harry begged "I want to know"

"Sorry Harry" Leo said quietly as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Harry and Nikki alone. Harry mind worked at what Leo said, wondering if he was sorry because he wouldn't tell him or sorry because Nikki was pregnant and he had lost the baby as well. He groaned in frustration and turned to Nikki who was laying motionless in the bed.

"He's so bloody cryptic and frustrating sometimes" he told her. His reply was a loud beeping noise from the machines next to him. Jumping up he leant over Nikki just as the door slammed open and doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"Sir you cant be in here" Dr Winters told him as he gently escorted a shocked Harry out of the room "We'll do our best for your wife"

Harry couldn't say anything, he felt as though his throat was constricted as the door closed behind Dr Winters leaving Harry standing in the corridor alone. He wondered where Leo had gone to and looked down both ways of the corridor before pulling out his mobile and ringing the older man. It was picked up after two rings and Harry wondered if Leo was waiting for him to call him.

"Leo come back to Nikki's room now" he said simply down the phone and left Leo no time to ask why as he hung up the phone and placed a shaking hand on the wall opposite him to try and steady himself. Less than two minutes later Leo came walking quickly down the corridor with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?"

"The machines went mad" Harry replied quietly "That cant be a good sign"

The door to the room opened then and Dr Winters walked out looking grim.

"Nikki's respiratory system has collapsed" he said simply and Harry let out a noise that was half between a moan and a sob as he sat heavily in one of the chairs next to him "We're going to have to put her on a life support machine but we can only delay death for a short time"

"Shut up" Harry hissed from his chair and both older men looked at him "Just shut up, don't…just don't…she's not going…." he sobbed and shook his head as he buried his head in his hands as Leo reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently blinking back his own tears. He nodded to Dr Winters who gave Harry a sad look before entering the room again.

"I'm sorry Leo" Harry said after a few minutes and Leo went and sat on a chair next to him.

"What for?"

"I keep forgetting that you lost your wife and daughter as well. I'm sitting here with all this…"

"Harry stop" Leo interrupted "Your situation is completely different you are allowed your self pity and anger and pain, you are watching your wife die. I didn't, Teresa and Cassie were already..gone when I got to them and anyway Nikki isn't dead yet"

"She's on sodding life support Leo" Harry said loudly "She might as well be dead"

"I never thought I would see you give up so easily" Leo shook his head sounding extremely disappointed as he spoke "I cant believe I heard you say that" he paused and looked the man next to him up and down. He looked exhausted. "Come on lets go and get a drink"

"No"

"Come on Harry" Leo demanded as he stood up "Now"

Harry didn't argue this time, instead he stood up slowly and followed Leo down the corridor and towards the canteen on the ground floor of the hospital.

"I suppose I wont even be able to give her a proper funeral" Harry said bitterly half an hour later as he glared into his coffee "The virus isn't killed by burying" he mimicked a book he remembered reading when he was in medical school.

"Lets just not think about that now" Leo told Harry as he downed the last of his coffee. His mind had kept wandering to the baby Nikki was carrying and wondering how it would survive what had happened to Nikki. The answer he came up with was, it wouldn't. He stole a glance at Harry who was staring moodily into his cold mug of coffee and for once he was glad for keeping something like that from Harry.

* * *

**How evil am I? hehe. I may keep you waiting until after my holiday to see what happens to Nikki..mainly because I haven't written it yet. hehe. and Lilypad1 has given me a good idea for another multi-fic which I'm going to write while on holiday so that will probably be put up after I have finished this fic.**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"I apologise for the long wait" Dr Winters apologised to Harry and Leo a few hours later "It doesn't normally take that long"

"Why did it?" Harry asked as he looked into the open doorway of his wife's room and saw her connected to a life support machine. He looked away quickly and back at Dr Winters who looked from Harry to Leo.

"Could I have a word?" he asked and Harry sighed and walked into Nikki's room. Both older men outside of the room watched him bend over and press a kiss to Nikki's lips before going and standing at the window.

"I'm afraid Mrs Cunningham miscarried during the procedure" Dr Winters said in a low voice so Harry couldn't hear as Leo nodded "That's why we took so long"

"I thought she would" he replied in the same low voice "Harry doesn't know" he said simply and Dr Winters nodded and let Leo get back to his friends. "I should get going" he told Harry who looked away from the window and at Leo with a questioning look "I have to check on the lab and there's still paperwork that needs to be doing"

"Okay" Harry nodded and gave Leo a smile "You can come and see her whenever you want" he added "You don't have to ask me"

"Thank you" Leo replied softly as he walked over to the bed and leant over to press a kiss onto Nikki's forehead "You hang in there" he whispered to her before standing up and walking out of the room.

------------

The weekend passed extremely slowly for both of the male pathologists and soon it was Monday and Leo and the entire lab staff were expected back at work. The older male pathologist was sitting in his office musing over the fact that he was the only pathologist actually working and that he may need to get a temporary one in to cover Harry. He kept pushing the morbid thought that he would have to get a new pathologist to replace Nikki out of his head. Sighing to himself he leant forward and placed his head in his hands and leant on his desk breathing out a long breath. He knew Harry wouldn't get on with a new pathologist for obvious reasons and he himself had doubts about whether he could be friends above a work level like he was with Nikki and Harry. There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see the young lab technician who had brought him the tox results of the farmer standing nervously in the doorway. Leo beckoned him in and the young man walked nervously to the desk.

"We..that's the lab staff..were wondering how Dr Alexander and Dr Cunningham are" he said to Leo, not quite sure how to approach the man in front of him about the situation "There have been rumours around the lab"

Leo sighed again and leant back on his chair and entwined his hands.

"I'll tell you the truth then" he nodded "Dr Alexander has contracted anthrax from the farmer that she autopsied, that is what you were all vaccinated against just in case the anthrax had spread, fortunately it hadn't" he paused and glanced out of the window at the view of London that he had, the dark cloudy weather reflecting his mood perfectly "In cases of anthrax the person infected has to be treated before symptoms show otherwise there is a very slim chance of survival" he continued and looked back at the lab tech who had gone slightly pale "I..the doctors at the hospital are saying that she wont last until the end of the week" Leo added quietly and there was a silence throughout the room.

"Oh" was all the young man in front of him said "Oh I…um…" he struggled for something to say but Leo put him out of his misery.

"It's alright you don't have to say anything"

"Can you give all of our condolences to Dr Cunningham?" the young male asked and Leo nodded "And yourself of course"

"I will"

With that the young man retreated awkwardly from the room leaving Leo to brood on his own. There was another knock on the door and Leo expected it to be someone else wanting to know how Nikki was, he turned around and was extremely surprised to see a very tired looking Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry come in" Leo said and Harry gave him a small smile and walked over to the sofa near the door and sat down heavily. Leo went and sat next to him, preferring to be personal rather than professional.

"I was thinking" Harry started "about what you would have to do when Nikki's gone and about you having to hire a new pathologist. I don't think I can work here if you do" he told Leo who nodded, he knew that "I don't think I would even give them a chance to make me like them, I would just see them as someone who has taken Nikki's place"

"Is this your resignation?" Leo asked quietly, hoping it wasn't because he had only one person, other than Nikki, who he knew Harry would work with, lined up in his mind for the job.

"I don't know" Harry shook his head and stood up "I just don't know what to think any more Leo"

Leo shook his head and placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You get back to Nikki and let me worry about things like new pathologists alright?"

Harry only nodded and stood up to exit the room.

"You are coming to the hospital tonight aren't you?"

"Of course I am" Leo nodded "Wild horses couldn't keep me away"

Harry gave him a smile and another nod of the head before turning and walking out of the office and the lab. Halfway to his car he heard his mobile ring and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Dr Cunningham this is Dr Winters" the man on the other end of the phone said "We need you here at the hospital as quick as you can"

* * *

**I've nearly finished this story now so I may be kind and upload the rest of it today or early tomorrow. ;) **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry rushed past the reception of the hospital and practically ran up the stairs to the floor that Nikki was on, deciding that the lift would take to long, and almost ran into Dr Winters as he was coming out of his office. Harry apologised but the doctor waved it off and directed them into Nikki's room.

"Dr Cunningham your wife's vital signs have picked up in the last few hours which is a very good sign" Dr Winters said and Harry looked over at his wife on the bed and smiled slightly "We can take her off the life support machine however if we do her body may reject having to work on it's own and shut down completely without giving us a chance to save her again" he paused and let Harry take this all in, he continued when Harry nodded.

"There is a chance she could recover if you turn it off?" Harry asked just to make sure and Dr Winters nodded.

"Yes, it's a very small chance but it is still a chance" he replied and Harry glanced over at Nikki for a few seconds before nodding and turning back to the doctor.

"Turn it off"

"You can stay in the room if you would prefer" Dr Winters told him and nodded towards the corner "But could you stay in the corner out of the way until we tell you otherwise?"

"Of course" Harry nodded, eager to stay in the same room as Nikki.

"Alright then" Dr Winters said as he headed towards the door "I'll get the team who have been working on Nikki together, we'll be about half an hour" he then walked out of the door leaving Harry and Nikki alone. For the first time in quite a while Harry felt relief. He walked over to the bed and sat gently next to Nikki and entwined one of her hands with his, being careful of the drip in the process.

"You hang in there Nikki" he told her as he ran his other hand over her cheek and leant down to kiss her on the lips "You can beat this. You'll be better in no time and then you'll be back in the lab and we can both drive Leo mad by kissing at every available opportunity and by our silly little banters and arguments" he was crying by now at the thoughts of either having Nikki back with him or losing her for good "Then we can try for a baby" he whispered as he brought Nikki's hand to his mouth to kiss "You'd be an amazing mummy Nikki" he kissed her hand again and moved some of her blonde hair away from her face where it had fallen at some point "I love you so much, you better not leave me"

Half an hour seemed like hours to Harry as he waited for the team of doctors and nurses to come and sort out the machines. The door opened behind Harry and he turned his head slightly to see Dr Winters and a host of other people behind him. Harry sighed and nodded to them before he leant down and kissed Nikki on the lips then retreated into the corner of the room to wait.

It didn't take as long as Harry remembered them taking to put Nikki on the life support but this thought went out of his mind as soon as the doctors allowed him to go back to his wife. All the wire were gone but the various drips were still in place. Harry sat back on his original position on the bed and took Nikki's hand in his.

"The first twelve to twenty four hours are the most crucial" he told Harry who nodded to show he had been listening "If she survives that then she has a very good chance at surviving the whole thing"

"What about any side effects?" Harry asked as the other doctors left and Dr Winters shook his head.

"None that any doctors know of, there may be headaches, body aches, nausea that sort of thing for a few days afterwards but that's just due to the medicine we gave her"

"Okay" Harry nodded then paused for a second "Thank you" he said "For everything you've done for us"

Dr Winters just nodded and walked out of the room, he felt very uncomfortable every time someone thanked him for helping them or a family member, he was just doing his job.

Harry called Leo and explained the situation to him and made the older man promise to go to the hospital to see Nikki just in case anything should happen to her. Leo could hear the hope in Harry's voice when he talked to him on the phone and the older man was very relieved to hear it.

"The doctor said the first twelve to twenty four hours are the most crucial" Harry told Leo when the older man visited them "and there shouldn't be any permanent side effects, there will be some like nausea, head aches, body aches that sort of thing"

"You've cheered up" Leo commented and Harry gave him the first true smile he had given in a while.

"That's because Nikki's nearly back with us" he didn't comment on the fact that her body could fail at any moment even though Leo knew "How long do I have off work?"

"The coroner said as long as you need to look after Nikki" Leo replied as he glanced at the woman in the bed who had a bit more colour in her cheeks than before "Including after she comes out of hospital"

"Well you know Nikki" Harry laughed "She'd pack me off to work even if she was feeling awful"

Leo laughed along with Harry, not doubting for one minute that Nikki would do that and was about to reply when his phone rang. He answered it quickly and had a short conversation with whoever it was on the phone before hanging up.

"I have to go" he informed Harry who just nodded "Keep me up to date will you?"

"Of course" Harry replied

* * *

**Well there's only another two chapters to go after this so I may upload them tonight or tomorrow morning if you want them so I can start fresh on a new story when I come back from Austria. :D**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Almost ten hours later and Harry hadn't left the hospital, he had been made, by Dr Winters and other members of the team attending to Nikki, to go and get some food and drink from the canteen and he had agreed but other than that he hadn't left her side. He was sitting in the corner of the room staring out at the rain pattering on the window when he heard a soft groan from the bed. He turned around and saw Nikki carefully bringing her hand to her face.

"Nikki?" he asked and made his way towards the bed as she opened her eyes and gave him a smile he thought he would never see again "God Nikki" he whispered and leant down to kiss her on the lips "I thought I'd lost you"

"What..?" Nikki asked as she looked around the un-familiar room and then back at Harry who had tears running down his face, then to the drip in her hand. She then brought both her arms up and allowed Harry to gently pull her into his and sit down on the bed burying his head in her shoulder as he cried.

"I thought I'd lost you" he repeated as he sobbed and clutched at Nikki who lay her head on his shoulder and winced slightly as the drip pulled in her hand "Did I hurt you?" he asked as he pulled away slightly.

"No" Nikki replied and gave him a kiss "Just hold me please" she whispered, wanting the comfort from him, her throat still sore and dry from not being used for days. "Why am I in hospital?"

"You contracted anthrax from that farmer you autopsied" Harry explained as he pulled back and allowed Nikki to reach up from where she lay and wipe the stray tears from his cheeks "Everyone thought…they said you…" he took a deep breath and brought his hand up to lay it on Nikki's that was still on his cheeks "They all said you would die Nikki"

"Well I didn't" Nikki replied in a whisper as she cleared her throat.

"Three percent" Harry smiled and nodded as he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Sorry?"

"Three percent" Harry repeated "That was your chance of survival"

Nikki was shocked by this revelation, her mind still to fuzzy and cloudy to remember details about anthrax. Harry leant down and gave Nikki another kiss and this time she responded eagerly but broke away and moaned, bringing her hand to her head and closing her eyes.

"Headache?" Harry asked and she nodded "Your doctor said that might happen, it's the medication they were giving you. I'll go and get him if you like"

"No" Nikki said loudly and reached out for Harry who entwined their hands on the duvet cover "Don't leave me. Explain what happened"

"You inhaled the spores from the deceased farmer" Harry explained "That's why you felt ill days after, you didn't have flu you were suffering from the onslaught of anthrax. You went into shock so I called the ambulance to bring you here but the test results from the tox report came back and Leo rang the hospital to tell them what you had contracted" Harry stopped for breath and Nikki nodded at him to continue "They told me that you had…" he stopped and had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat at the memories "They told me that you had reached the fulfilment stage and that there was very little chance of you surviving. Then they had to put you on a life support and I thought that you…" he couldn't continue as a fresh wave of sobs shook his body and Nikki gently brought him down to her and pressed soft kisses on her forehead as what Harry had told her sunk in.

"I'm not leaving you Harry I promise" she whispered and gently pushed Harry's chin up so she could kiss him on the lips "I'm still here"

"You should get some rest" Harry told her as he reached down and moved some of her hair behind her ear, just wanting to touch her to make sure that she was real and he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm in bed" Nikki rasped, her throat getting worse "I'm resting"

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked softly and Nikki nodded. Harry poured her some water and helped her sit up slightly so she could drink it before tucking her back into bed.

"I'm not a baby Harry" Nikki laughed and her face fell as she remembered something. Harry knew what it was and gripped her hand tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Nikki asked, not knowing if Harry knew she thought she was pregnant.

"That you thought you were pregnant" Harry said softly and gave Nikki a smile "I would have been delighted"

"Exactly" Nikki nodded "You would have been, I was as well but what if it was a false alarm?"

"Then we would try again" Harry replied then gave her his cheeky grin which made her stomach do a flip "and again and again. I've heard making babies is quite fun"

Nikki laughed out loud at this but her laughter turned into a coughing fit which made Harry decide to get Dr Winters despite Nikki's protests. A few minutes after leaving Nikki's room, Harry returned with the doctor and they both found Nikki asleep a small smile on her face.

"We'll do some more tests" Dr Winters informed Harry who nodded and gave the older doctor the first genuine happy smile he had seen from the man "I'd like to keep her in for at least another week but once the patient has woken the recovery is quite quick. I'd recommend keeping her away from work for another three weeks after she has left the hospital and no hard work, her lungs are still recovering"

"Good luck with that" Harry muttered humorously "She loves her work"

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to charlotte88 who asked for this chapter and helped me decide not to kill . :D Hope you all enjoyed it, only one more to go. **

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nikki there's something I need to talk to you about" Harry said two days later when he and Nikki were sitting in her hospital room talking. Nikki frowned from where she was sitting up in bed and moved over slightly and patted the duvet next to her indicating she wanted Harry there. He got up from his chair and gently climbed onto the bed and wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulders and pressed a kiss onto her hair. "When they did all the tests on you I didn't hear the results because they would have also checked for pregnancy and I didn't…" he stopped and tried to think how to word it so he didn't sound thoughtless "I didn't want to know whether you were pregnant or not"

"Why?" Nikki asked quietly and looked down at the duvet that covered her legs.

"Because I was losing you I didn't want to lose a baby as well" Harry explained and Nikki looked up at him her eyes glazed over with tears "If I didn't know then I was only losing you, that was bad enough"

"Okay Harry" Nikki nodded and reached up to kiss him "I understand" she paused "Do you want to know now?"

Harry nodded quickly and gave Nikki a smile which she returned.

"Leo knows" he added and Nikki frowned at him "I asked him to go and get the results, just in case you know, you were pregnant....and Dr Winters told him"

"Right" Nikki replied slowly "He didn't tell you?"

"I asked him beforehand not to, then I asked him to tell me but he stuck to his word and refused. I think we should give him a medal for not giving into peer pressure" Harry joked and Nikki couldn't help but laugh at him and roll her eyes. At this moment the door opened and Dr Winters walked in to no doubt check on Nikki's progress.

"We'd..um..like to know the results from Nikki's tests" Harry told the doctor after he had finished examining Nikki and Dr Winters looked from one to the other "The pregnancy test"

"Ah" Dr Winters said softly and looked down at his clipboard even though it was a completely different set of results and both Harry and Nikki knew it "I was waiting until you had recovered a bit more before I told you this but yes you were pregnant Nikki"

"_Were?"_ Nikki repeated quietly as her eyes filled with tears, she knew instantly what that meant "I lost the..?"

Dr Winters nodded and left the room quickly after saying he was sorry to leave Harry and Nikki to have some time together to deal with what he had just told them. Harry gently wrapped both of his arms around Nikki as she started to cry, his own eyes filling with tears at their loss.

"It's all my fault" Nikki whispered into his neck after she had calmed down a bit.

"How is it?" Harry asked as he rubbed her back and let her cling to him "It wasn't, these things happen"

"If I hadn't have been ill I wouldn't have lost the baby" she told him and had to close her eyes to force back more tears as she breathed in her husband's comforting smell "I'm such a useless mother"

"Don't you dare say that" Harry said forcibly as he looked down at her and moved so he was looking at her. She tried to look away but he brought his hand to her face and made her look him in the eye "You are not...you're not going to be a useless mother Nikki"

"Going to be?" Nikki repeated as she looked at him "You want to try for more children?"

"Of course" Harry nodded and let Nikki rest her head on his shoulder again "It could have happened to anyone Nikki"

"I love you" Nikki whispered into his neck and Harry looked down at her and pressed a kiss onto her lips which Nikki quickly deepened, she reached up and ran one hand through Harry's hair while on of Harry's made it's way up the back of the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

"I love you so much" Harry breathed against her neck as he kissed his way down it causing Nikki to moan "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again"

"I'll try not to" Nikki laughed as Harry captured her lips under his again.

* * *

**Yeah cheesy ending but I just couldnt bring byself to kill Nikki. I wrote the chapter but then deleted it because I didnt want Nikki !**

**Well that's it folks..all over. As I've said I've got another story in the works which should be up sometime after I come back from holiday and type it up. I will miss reading all your fanfics while I'm away..I will be logging on as soon as I get home to read . See you in about eleven days!**

**xxx**


End file.
